Dark Wars: Season One: Republic Fall
by HubrisP
Summary: Season One of the Dark Wars Series. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine introduces his son, Proteus Lai to Anakin Skywalker, not knowing the sparks that would be born. Meanwhile, Darth Thiole appears to lead the Confederacy of Independent Systems.
1. Chapter 0: The Two Faced Darkness

**Dark Wars: Season One:**** Republic Fall**

**Chapter 0 – Meeting the Two Faced Darkness  
><strong>**  
>Disclaimer – I do not own anything Star Wars Related in this Fanfiction, I do however own the plot and my Original Characters, I hope that you enjoy this story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>21st August, 21 BBY, 4:00pm; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant - Galactic City, Senate District: Republic Executive Building - Entrance Hall<br>**

Anakin Skywalker stepped into the building with Ahsoka Tano close behind while remembering that he had to report to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine after the mission Felucia Medical Centre which was botched due to it being replaced by a Separatist Automated Vulture Droid Deployment Station, this had caused their T-6 Shuttle to be critically damaged and forced to land on the Planet below leaving them no means off world other than through the efforts of a group of Bounty Hunters that had been defending the Farmland of a group of Farmers, due to being shot down there had been no official report that was sent to the Chancellor therefore Anakin had offered to report what had happened directly.

"General Skywalker?" asked a Receptionist as he approached the desk.

"I'm here to give an official report to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine" announced Anakin as he stepped forwards and the Receptionist nodded as she looked over the files.

"The Chancellor is free for the next hour, he does have a guest however, therefore only one of you can go up to his Office" commented the Receptionist and Anakin gave an annoyed sigh before turning to Ahsoka.

"I'll go 'Snips', you go back to the Temple and I'll see you later, okay?" requested Anakin with an exasperated sigh as he made his way towards the Lifts.

* * *

><p><strong>4:30pm; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant - Galactic City, Senate District: Republic Executive Building - Chancellor's Office<br>**

Anakin stepped into Palpatine's Office and paused when he saw a young youth sitting in a chair next to Palpatine's desk, the youth's Blue/Green hair and Brown eyes only foreshadowed something mysterious about the youth, he was feminine while still looking manly and strong. He wore a Blue Shirt which revealed the youth's lower neck and central collar bone, the shirt had straps around the stomach and wrists, he had Purple Jeans on with Brown Shoes.

"Ah, Anakin, welcome" announced Palpatine suddenly causing Anakin to jump as he fell out of his daze while looking at the entrancing youth which Palpatine seemed to notice with a light smile "oh yes, that is my son, Proteus Lai"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, General Skywalker, you seem a bit tense...maybe its due to my own Darkside Aura in the Force?" asked Proteus calmly and Anakin looked over at Palpatine desperately.

"My Former Wife was Rosalyn Lai, daughter of Nightsister Queen Zalem and Sister of the Nightsister Ros Lai, he was trained by his mother in the Nightsister Arts and I saw no problem with this" announced Palpatine calmly as he walked over and sat behind his desk "your battle is against the Sith that lead the Separatists, until recently the Nightsisters were not a problem and ceased to be so after their Coup against Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress aboard the _Devastation_, therefore it would be best if my son were not to be considered you're enemy, Anakin"

"It is true" smiled Proteus as he looked calmly at the tense Anakin "though my teachings are those of the Nightsisters and therefore dabbles in the Darkside, my allegiance is to the Chancellor and the good of this Galaxy"

"Speaking of which, the 502nd Legion will be joining you're Forces when you leave tomorrow Anakin, Proteus will be joining you aboard your Command Ship so I expect you to get well acquainted with my son" added Palpatine calmly as he looked at paperwork on his desk "did you have anything to report Anakin?"

"Actually, I have a report to give in on the Felucia Medical Centre and I hoped that now that I have booked this hour we could talk for awhile, Mr Lai can stay and join in if he wishes" requested Anakin causing Palpatine to smile Proteus to grin.

"I wouldn't mind, Jedi Skywalker but only if you call me Proteus and in return I will call you Anakin, agreed?" asked Proteus and Anakin nodded once as he sat down.

"Also, I wanted to ask you Anakin how that regeneration treatment went, due to the war it took awhile for us to accumulate the resources on Kamino for it to be successful so I was wondering how it went in the long run" commented Palpatine and Anakin smiled as he sat facing the Chancellor.

"I found it surprising that the Cloning Facilities could have possibly grown me a biologically stronger hand and strengthened my own Body biography, I am grateful to you Chancellor, because of your efforts I'm as strong as a Droid but I have the qualities that make me human" answered Anakin whom was pleasantly happy "every now and then I feel a sting of pain from where the injury was but there is no permanent harm, just the memory of having an amputated arm and prosthetics, nothing more"

"I see, Proteus had his body enhanced also during the last month, he was such a strong lad like you prior to gaining your enhancements also and I so wished that he would continue to help my Family Line with his strength" commented Palpatine and Proteus smiled lightly at his father.

"Also, speaking of aid I was sent here to give you an official report on the Felucia Medical Centre which I can assume is long overdue, the Jedi and Fleet Command only realized that we had yet to give a report which will affect your commands when it comes to Felucia" announced Anakin and Palpatine raised an eyebrow slightly "Felucia has fallen to the Separatist Attack, though it was left unoccupied when we went to investigate, we confirmed that in place of the destroyed Medical Centre were countless Automated Vulture Droid Deployment Stations"

"Troubling" murmured Palpatine as he stood and turned so that he could look out of the viewpoint at the Imperial City "I would like both of your opinions on this"

"With all due respect, Chancellor, I say the problem hasn't been followed up by an enemy attack and therefore has become a unimportant sight of former enemy activity" announced Anakin however Proteus shook his head.

"Our spies say differently, very recently we confirmed that a Separatist Fleet has entered the System and has sent Landing Craft to the Surface, meanwhile we confirmed of a likewise problem" interjected Proteus as he sat forwards "while distracted last week by the Invasion of Felucia which seem that the Jedi were uninformed of, a Separatist Task Force attacked the Research Station in the Hell Sector, there they retrieved a Relic remains of a Mass Shadow Generator which accidentally activated and destroyed all but one Planet: the Graveyard World of Sheol"

"Then we can be assured that such a Deadly Weapon was destroyed?" asked Palpatine however Proteus shook his head.

"We can however confirm that the Core of the Mass Shadow Generator was intact after the reaction, Sheol was already swarming with the Darkside and the explosion caused all the Darkside Energy to become a Tear in the Force where Darkside Energy continues to gather, it is here that the Core fell to ground and it is also here where the Confederates have built their most powerful Fortress" continued Proteus "we can conclude that Count Dooku and his Darkside Acolytes with whatever Darkside Allies are gathering in that Sector, fashioning that one Planet into a Fortress World with the Debris Belt around it from the Explosion becoming an effective shield, it is also in a very strategically position"

"How so?" asked Anakin and Proteus smirked slightly.

"Any Darksider would know that the Sector is a powerful Gravitic Crossroad in Sith Space, it is also think in the Darkside and a pathway from the Outer Rim, giving a passage for the enemy further into the Core than we would like" explained Proteus and Anakin nodded in understanding.

"I am afraid that I have an Emergency Meeting with a group of Senators now, however before they arrive, I was hoping to know what my son is planning for this eve

Palpatine with a smile however Anakin said the one question they least expected.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" asked Anakin and Proteus chuckled lightly as he taped Anakin on the cheek.

"Now, if I were asking that I would have arrived here fashionably late, call this evening a date if you want but I don't mind either way" shrugged Proteus as he stood and walked towards the office doorway before looking over his shoulder at Anakin "you coming?"

"Y...yeah" announced Anakin as he zoomed up and chased after Proteus, much to Palpatine's humour.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00pm; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant - Manarai Mountains, Monument Plaza: Manarai Restaurant - Private Box<br>**

Anakin was still stunned at what Proteus had done when they had gone out for a meal as he didn't expect to go all the way to the Manarai Mountains nor go to the upscale restaurant called Manarai that was built into the highest peak: Umate, Anakin had heard rumours that the place was co-owned by Black Sun Leader: Prince Xizor, however these rumours were unproven and nor did Anakin care as he was welcomed with open arms because of the person he was with. How Proteus had gotten them into one of the most influential Restaurants on Coruscant was beyond Anakin's comprehension, but the man had succeeded at doing this with a smile wave of his hand without even a touch of the Force to their minds, Anakin just shrugged it off as the machinations of having a famous and powerful father like Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

"Are you enjoying your time?" asked Proteus suddenly causing Anakin to look at him suddenly, Proteus hadn't been looking at him when he asked his question but rather he had been looking out the window at the Manarai Mountain Peaks.

"Yes, the Giant Ithorian Snail is specifically delicious" commented Anakin and Proteus smirked at his equal.

"I'm glad" added Proteus as he turned to his own dinner which he prodded around a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile; Hell Sector: Sheol - Sheol City, Sith Fortress: Throne Room<br>**

"For what reason were we called here" complained Nute Gunray as he sat on his hover chair with crossed arms "why have we relocated here and why are we gathered in this meeting?"

"I was wondering the same thing, the Hell Sector IS a Strategic gateway to the Core through being a Crossroad Sector in Sith Space that has enough Gravitic Force to pull Ships out of Lightspeed, this has been enhanced even more with the mess up that Kul Teska's Wife did in retrieving the Mass Shadow Generator's Core" growled General Grievous as he paced back and forth "I see no reason why we should have moved here this Early"

"Actually, Mari Teska planned everything out perfectly, you underestimate the strategic importance of coming here" interjected Admiral Trench calmly as the scarred Admiral tapped his pointer into his other hand while his extra pair of arms remained crossed, it seemed that the Separatist Admiral had survived another Flagship loss, though not as unharmed as the first time.

"The Darkside is also Strong here, for we Darkside Users, that is a bonus to the defences" commented Asajj Ventress as she stepped forwards.

"Regardless of your thoughts, we are here because Lord Sidious demanded it of us, now my Master will speak" announced Count Dooku as the Sith Lord turned to the side and kneeled at the Hologram Projector near him at the centre of the room activated revealing his hooded Master.

_"I have called you to the planet Sheol, my loyal followers because it is the safest place near the Inner Rim to stage attacks against the Republic, I find that the war has been going too much against the Separatist cause which now has become unacceptable therefore you need to launch attacks into the Core itself to turn the tide"_ announced Darth Sidious over a holographic transmission _"to that end I am sending my Shadow Hand, my personal Assassin and Acolyte whom is also trained in the Strategic and Tactical Field, he will support your attempts to damage the Republic directly. See to it that you all follow his commands and that you welcome his counsel Lord Tyranus, otherwise he shall be scheduled to execute you himself, is this understood?" _

"Yes, my Master" agreed Dooku with a bowed head which the head of Sidious' hologram gave a pleased nod before fading away.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00pm; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant - Galactic City, Uscru Entertainment District: Galaxies Opera House - Palpatine's Private Box<br>**

"How do you find the play?" asked Proteus calmly as he sat back in his chair.

"I've heard of better" shrugged Anakin and Proteus smirked lightly as he nodded in agreement.

"If so, then we can retire for the evening, shall we go to your place or mine?" asked Proteus as he stood calmly "then again, you live at the Temple so I doubt there is a choice in the matter"

"I'm grateful for everything and all, but..." started Anakin however he was silenced by Proteus' lips on his own.

"No, I insist" dismissed Proteus calmly as he stood to his full height.

* * *

><p><strong>22nd August, 11:00am; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant - Galactic City, Senate District: 500 Republica - Proteus' Quarters: Proteus' Living Room<strong>

"Ah, Anakin, awake already?" asked Palpatine as he stepped into the Living Room causing the Jedi's Chosen One to jump "you look rather decent considering you're drunken evening"

"Proteus isn't that quick, he prefers to take things at a slow pace or so I would assume. But speaking of Proteus, know where he is?" asked Anakin as he came and sat down opposite the Supreme Chancellor.

"There was an interesting report on a Sith appearing for the enemy, Proteus went to Naval Command to accuracy discover the accuracy of these reports and prepare the 502nd Legion to head out, that is why I'm sending the _Praetor_ along with the _Tector II_ and the _Redeemer_"

Anakin was stunned by the information that Palpatine was sending Proteus to the frontline which Palpatine smiled, obviously it seemed that Anakin underestimated his son which was useful in the long run especially after everything that had gone on, for a Jedi underestimating anyone was fatal at the Chosen One would one day discovered if he wasn't cautious.

* * *

><p><strong>11:30am; Hell Sector: Sheol - Sheol City, Sith Fortress: Landing Pad 1<br>**

The _Scimitar II _settled down calmly on the landing Pad and Count Dooku ordered the lines of Battle Droids to move to an attention as the sleek Black Ship came to an elegant stop, the Airlock on the Ship pulled back immediately and a landing pad descended to the floor in which the occupant of the Space Transport could descend from with ease, General Grievous and Admiral Trench paced up behind Dooku where they took position either side of the Count to see their Guest. The Sith that walked down the Landing Pad was small and lithe which showed from the close amour he wore however the only bulky thing on his frame was his helmet which disguised his identity perfectly, despite the weakness that the Sith Lord have off he instead had a aura of power around him which silenced thoughts of weakness regardless where they may come from.

"Welcome, Shadow Hand" bowed Dooku as the Sith Shadow approached the Sith Lord with calm measured steps.

"Call me Darth Thiole" announced the Shadow Hand calmly as he introduced himself, a electric shock soared up Dooku's back when he recognised the ancient language that the word was retrieved from, it was an ancient pre-Republic word for 'Devil'.

"Welcome, Lord Thiole, we were told that you would have a plan for us to change the tide in this war" announced Trench as he stepped forwards, stroking his left chelicerae as he followed the group as they headed towards the Sith Citadel complex.

"I do have a plan, I have also judged that resources for this plan are relatively nearby and will leave very few blind spots in our ranks, our supply routes should be amply defended by our rate of attack" announced Darth Thiole as he walked alongside Dooku "you seem troubled, Count"

"What is you're purpose in the Sith Hierarchy?" questioned Dooku and Thiole sent out an aura of humour as he looked at the Count.

"You worry far too much, Dooku, a Shadow Hand is a title given to the second-in-command of the Sith monarch or Sith'ari" explained Thiole as he motioned for Dooku to continue forwards "we advise and protect the Sith Master, occasionally aiding weaker Apprentices to overtake their Master as seen through the Sith Arts and therefore allowing the Master to be succeeded by a superior heir, we Shadow Hands are the most know living longer than either the Master or the Apprentice"

"I see, would it be productive for you to help me rebel against my own Master?" questioned Dooku and Thiole smiled lightly.

"Maybe after the Clone Wars, now gentlemen, let us head inside and discuss the plans I have to win this phase of the war" announced Thiole as he motioned for Dooku and his loyal Commanders to step through "this way"

* * *

><p><strong>1:00pm; Hell Sector: Sheol - Sheol City, Sith Fortress: Throne Room <strong>

"That is what we must do" explained Thiole pointedly as he paced up and down the middle of the Throne Room "we must not only strike at the Core Worlds but also at their Leaders, some of the enemy want peace and that is why we should exterminate them as soon as possible, if we strike a peaceful bargain with the Republic the only thing it would do is allow the Republic to regain its power and bank its momentum up to this point"

"I understand" commented Grievous with a deep chuckle "we keep on the pressure, force them to negotiate in our advantage"

"Exactly, which is why I have rerouting all Non-necessary Separatist Forces towards the Hell Sector, before the mass of the Forces arrive we need to make the first move against the Republic" announced Thiole with a smirk under his helmet "first we have to clear the way, we need a Fleet to plough us a route of Victories through the Garos Sector to the Obroa-skai Sector off the usual Hyperspace Trade routes, however we expect that Obroa-skai will be heavily defended and/or reinforced once our intentions are made known, this has already been foreseen and so isn't that unexpected"

"Leave that to us" announced Trench and Thiole nodded.

"The New Republic has classified you as Killed in Action, therefore you will be useful in secretly furthering our advance in the area" agreed Thiole calmly "meanwhile Dooku is expected on the de jure Capital of the Separatists: Serenno, they will lead an attack in hopes of capturing the Capital and the Separatist Leaders, Dooku with come with me and Ventress as we lead a Defence Force to reinforce the Separatist Forces already gathered there"

"To draw the Republic's attention, what of my Forces?" asked Grievous and Thiole smirked darkly though none could see past his Mask.

"You are to attack the Shipyards at Bilbringi and Ord Mantell, what better ways than to bait a trap than with a bigger piece of bait, you will also take a pair of Darkside Acolytes with you to reinforce your success in those attacks" commanded Thiole with dismissive wave "but remember, your attacks need not do much damage to the Shipyards as much as grab the attention of the Republic, understood?"

"Yes, my Lord" answered Grievous with a bow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – And that is the end of the Prelude, can you guess who Thiole is? Or have you read my Other Stories regarding Thiole, try not to spoil it, if you would. If you would like me to continue, then Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The Masked Darkness

**Chapter 1 – M****asked Darkness  
><strong>**  
>Disclaimer – I do not own anything Star Wars Related in this Fanfiction, I do however own the plot and my Original Characters, I hope that you enjoy this story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th**** September, 4:30pm; Imperator-class Star Destroyer: **_**Imperator**_**, Bridge Tower: Bridge **

Though Anakin Skywalker was a General of the Grand Army of the Republic for once he had to admit one thing, he was stumped. The Confederacy of Independent Systems had been flying back and forth across countless Sectors attacking two specific Shipyards, the Shipyards at Bilbringi and Ord Mantell however Anakin couldn't be sure why the enemy was doing that, it could be possible that they were trying to stop the building of more ships or trying to send a message – the amount of casualties and destroyed incomplete Ships in Drydock sure attested to either of those outcomes.

The _Imperator_ was an impressive ship or at least it was something that Anakin could agree to, the Imperator and a few others Limited Production Ships were the new Prototype Design for the next Generation of Star Destroyer and Anakin had no problems giving a thumbs up, the Imperator was far more aligned for Heavy Firepower and Shielding with an acceptable Acceleration and Fighter Complement. It had been Proteus who had insisted to his father that since the _Resolute_ had been destroyed then Anakin required a new temporary Flagship, so Proteus had bullied his father into giving Anakin the new Ship which Anakin was grateful for, though Proteus had claimed jokingly that he wasn't getting Anakin anything else for his birthday for the next fifty years.

"Still dumbfound?" snickered Proteus from where he leaned against the Tactical Map with his usual smirk.

"Am not" countered Anakin and Proteus laughed lightly before quieting down as Admiral Wullf Yularen walked over with a calm and measured pace.

"We have one last chance to corner Grievous' Forces and defeat them before Operation Nobility" announced Yularen and Proteus smirked.

"Father told me about that, apparently we are moving on one of the Confederate Capitals in force, I could always convince my Father to give me a Fleet Group to chase after Grievous while you continue to the Operation Zone" commented Proteus and Anakin frowned.

"Wouldn't you be putting yourself in danger?" asked Anakin and Proteus gave a dismissive wave.

"And you're putting yourself in Danger every day of your life, a life at the limit, I would rather that than some dotting life in a mansion somewhere" answered Proteus with a smirk "don't worry, I'll be fine, do what you need to do"

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**2****th**** September, 10:30am; Anaxes Sector: Anaxes System – Over Anaxes, Allocable-class: **_**Home Zeta**_**, Bridge Tower: Command Level – Strategic Room**

The Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood before the Holographic Table and spoke of what Operation Nobility would attest to in the scale of the war, Anakin Skywalker and Asoka Tano stood watching on the other side of the Table with looks of concentration as they looked on at the information before them. Off to the side was Commander Cody and Captain Rex, the two Officials would be the main invasion corridor for the Selerno System as he stood calmly to the side, Proteus Lai was not a part of the meeting as he had talked his father into allowing him to look into Grievous' attempts on the Republic in the last Month however that left Anakin wondering if that was the only reason.

Of course Anakin had other things to worry about when he heard rumours about Padmé Amidala having children nine years ago and that he had gone to Naboo on one of his breaks during that same year, partying and visiting the Royal Palace to get to know those in charge at the time however Anakin's memories of such breaks were…distorted and Anakin bet that a Jedi got involved, starting at thirteen he had filled out rather quickly in more than one way but Anakin could only question if the rumours were true. Because of these rumours he had latched onto Padmé worrying that they had been true with his faulty memories of his visits, for some time he had been happy until Proteus Lai had stepped into the light and shattered Anakin's resolve, even Anakin's Force powers fluctuated when near the Republic's Prince depending on the case.

"Anakin, are you listening?" asked Obi-Wan and Anakin looked up suddenly with a surprised look on his face.

"Sorry, I was…thinking" answered Anakin with a dismissive wave.

"About?" prodded Mace as he glanced at the Chosen One.

"I think that this operation is putting a lot of resources on the line for an Operation that has no guarantee to succeed" announced Anakin quickly to show he was listening.

"A good point, young Skywalker promoted" commented Yoda as he leaned forwards on his staff "Dooku's plans, we know not"

"That is why only the three of you will be the Jedi who take part in the Operation, I will head to another frontier of the War while Master Yoda returns to the Jedi Temple to coordinate the War, however I sense something foreboding…"

"Always in motion, the future is" announced Yoda with a far off stare.

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>**th**** September, 5:00am; Serenno Sector: Serenno System – Serenno, Dooku's Palace: Lower Levels – Hidden Hall**

Asajj Ventress smiled darkly as she descended into the lower levels of Dooku's Castle as the communication from Savage Opress had reprehended to her earlier this day, she noticed the hooded shadow of a powerful Darksider along with the armoured form of Savage, she nodded as she stepped forwards and quaked at the Darksider Power flooding off the shadowed one.

"You have brought the means to finally kill Dooku?" asked Ventress and a laugh echoed behind her.

"Wrong" announced Darth Thiole calmly as he appeared behind Ventress "I called the three of you here: Ventress, Savage and Maul"

"It's been a long time" announced Darth Maul as he threw back his hood with a cruel smile "Darth Thiole"

"What is the meaning of this!" snarled Ventress however a demanding wave of Force Energy echoed from the helmeted individual silenced her.

"The Force shouldn't be used by only two or an entire Order alone, nor should only Light or Dark be used alone, a rainbow of colour needs to be called into assessment in my NEW Sith Order" announced Thiole as he crossed his arms "first you three then the Galaxy"

"Why us?" questioned Savage and Thiole smirked under his helmet.

"Because in the New Sith Order there is a curious blend of hatred and forgiveness, hate your enemies but forgive allies that have wronged you in another life, in this case you should forgive Ventress for her manipulation of you or kill her if she refuses to join" announced Thiole calmly as he outstretched a hand "what of you, Maul? Completed the training tasks I gave you during your banishment?"

"Yes, my Master" kneeled Maul and Thiole smiled as he tapped Maul on his cloaked shoulder "I am your humble servant"

"Stand Darth Maul, Master of my New Sith Order, you are the first of many" announced Thiole as he turned and walked up until he stood before the soundproof Window "what of you, Ventress?"

"What of Dooku, my Lord?" questioned Ventress and Thiole smirked darkly under his masked Helmet.

"His future will end with an untimely demise, it isn't your problem to try and change his destiny but you can help me put his demise into place, he shall die with his goal only just in reach" smiled Thiole as he stepped towards the Assassin "by someone he least expected, someone who will become our greatest member by my side, someone who Darth Sidious would have replace him"

"What a lovely treat" commented Ventress with a dark smile.

"Take your places, Maul will continue to train Savage on the Planet...Vjun while I trained Ventress in the New Sith ways, however I'm sure that you can learn some of the training on your own with your skills" commented Thiole with a cruel smile under his helmet "my new Apprentice"

"Yes, my Master" nodded Ventress before standing.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant <strong>**– Galactic City, Senate District: Republic Executive Building – Chancellor's Office **

Darth Sidious frowned as he looked out at the City with countless people either walking or travelling about at great speeds in their Speeders, what really caused his raised eyebrow however was the change in the Force that he had sensed and sought after with a grain of salt, the disturbance he had felt momentarily in the Darkside of the Force was impossible to recognise – like a mirage it was there one moment and faded before the Sith Lord could look again. What could be hidden from Darth Sidious when it was he who had plotted to pull down the known Galaxy alone, Sidious could only wonder and watch from the side of the road like some old fool who couldn't act against the changes in time and space, Sidious decided on one thing though…he didn't like these changes and to survive he would have to be very cautious.

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>**th**** September, 12:45pm; Serenno Sector: Serenno System – Serenno, Northern Hemisphere: Battlefield**

The Anakin's Invasion Force descended down to the Planet and joined the Republic Army that was already attacking the Separatist Forces on the planet, Anakin looked about the battlefield and noted that the first line of Separatist Droids were Droidekas that mowed down the frontline of the Republic Clone Troopers, a group of Stormtroopers charged at an obvious shortcut behind the enemy flank only for them to go flying back as a powerful Force Push. In the gap between the pillar of rock and the Cliffside stood a masked menace that wielded the Force in such a curious way, the Force around the being was a hurricane at one point or a calm trickle at some point at the individual echoed multiple aspects of the Force that to Anakin seemed entrancing, the youth paced forwards and raised a hand causing a field of Force Energy to bar the way of any attacks directed against him as he moved past the Clone and Droid Armies with nonchalant care.

"Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One" nodded Thiole as he stepped opposite Anakin with a calm sense in the force "I am Darth Thiole, the Sith'ari"

"Oh…kay" started Anakin but was cut off as Thiole continued.

"You are the Chosen One of Light while I am the Chosen One of the Dark, the Ancient Celestials were led by a denizen of each – the first, we must at one point bring Balance to the Force together" announced Thiole as he drew his markings covered Bent Handled Lightsaber from his belt "but for now, I'm content with simply ripping you to shreds!"

Anakin dodged back as Thiole's Lava coloured Lightsaber Blade slashed out and almost took off the Jedi Knight's Head, Anakin charged at the Sith'ari and reached out with the Force sending a Droideka at the Darkside's Chosen One however Thiole quickly whipped out a blast of Dark Blue plasma from his palm that eviscerated the Destroyer Droid with an echoing thunder clap, Anakin frowned at the ability as it reminded him of the kinds of power that he had seen on Mortis.

"A True Chosen One must have the Ability to call on not only their own born alignment but also the alignment of their opposite, from those basics it is easy to combine the Lightside and Darkside energies into far more extravagant attacks, what you saw was Force Destruction and Force Lightening contained into a beam through Force Deflection" commented Thiole with a heavy sigh.

"Tired you out, didn't it?" commented Anakin and Thiole scoffed.

"Not totally, shall we?" indicated Thiole as he moved into a Vaapad Stance and Anakin shrugged as he moved into a Djem So stance, they paused for a moment before charging at the other, and the Universe shook between them.

* * *

><p><strong>12:50pm; Hyperspace: On Route to Coruscant, <strong>**T-6 Shuttle: **_**Epsilon**_**, Bridge**

Mace Windu shuddered as a Shockwave rocked his Universe and was glad that the Shuttle was currently on autopilot in Hyperspace otherwise there would have been some major problems, Mace and Yoda had been out traversing the Hyperspace Routes from Anaxes to Serenno to see if the supply route was clear to the battlefield, the Force shuddered and the clarity that Mace had pulled up around himself as a Jedi Master slipped away like sand through a sieve no matter how he reached out to still it.

"What was that, Master Yoda?" asked Mace as he turned to look at the Grandmaster and froze at the sight of Yoda leaning his head tiredly back in his chair "Master, are you okay!"

"Looked into the event, I did, like looking into a Supernova it was" answered Yoda as he laid his head back onto the seat "rest I need now"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant – Galactic City, Senate District: Republic Executive Building – Chancellor's Office <strong>

"And that is what…" started Palpatine but gave a gasp as he leaned on the desk before frowning slightly.

"Are you okay, Supreme Chancellor?" asked Bail Organa as he leaned forwards in his chair and Palpatine looked up just as quick, his eyes flashing sulphur yellow before returning back to their original colour, the frown on his face being replaced with a pseudo kind smile.

"Very well, Senator" answered Palpatine as he looked paused for a moment "sorry for the surprise, I have been unfortunately tired as of late, let us get back to work so that we can finish up here so that I can gain the rest I have missed. I don't know about you, Senator Organa, but I'm hoping for an early night tonight"

* * *

><p><strong>1:00pm; Serenno Sector: Serenno System – Serenno, Dooku's Palace: Lower Levels – Hidden Hall <strong>

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka snuck through the lower levels and into a hidden hall that the schematics showed that was the only way for miles underground to reach the higher levels of the Castle directly, their target was Dooku's head and they intended to complete their mission as soon as possible and with ease together, what they didn't expect was both Dooku and Ventress standing at the back of the Hall awaiting their arrival.

"Welcome, my friends" announced Dooku as he looked down at the pair of Jedi "young Skywalker has finally met a challenger that will test him to the very limit of his powers, Thiole is strong enough to kill any Jedi however against the Chosen One it'll be a close call friends, for Lord Thiole is the Sith'ari that will take this Galaxy and flood it in a maelstrom of chaos!"

"Obviously you haven't noticed, Count. Good always prevails, it's how we Jedi have defeated you Sith for centuries and its how we'll defeat you this time around, Light will always cut through the Dark" dismissed Obi-Wan as he thumbed on his Lightsaber.

"The Sith'ari is Darkness incarnate that can wield the Light for itself, a Morningstar born of Darkness, it was this Darkness that along with the Light of the Chosen One balanced the Universe between Harmony and Discord in the ancient times" commented Ventress and Dooku raised an eyebrow "or so Lord Thiole explained it"

"Enough games!" snarled Ahsoka as she lighted both her Lightsaber and Shoto before charging at Ventress who lit both of Komari Vosa's Former Lightsabers before also charging into the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>1:10pm; Serenno Sector: Serenno System – Serenno, Northern Hemisphere:<strong>** Battlefield**

Light and Dark smashed the Battlefield to ribbons sending Droids and Clones flying in all directions, the Orange Lightsaber wielded by Thiole clashed against the Blue Lightsaber wielded by Anakin, the two of them twisted and flipped about the battlefield with inhuman speed and agility. Thiole launched a blast of Ebony Force Lightening at the Chosen One however as though following the steps of a dance, Anakin lifted a hand and caught the Lightening in Force Deflection before absorbing it into his palm when its energy had dissipated enough, Thiole launched another wave of ebony Force Lightening however white Force Lightening from Anakin's right hand met halfway causing a shockwave that spread out across the nearby area.

"You lack control, find some, we can't have the Darkside controlling the Light within you" commented Thiole with chuckle "you must control the Force and work with its direction as an ally at the same time, only through both means can you be powerful enough to fight and join with me, to control both the Darkside and the Lightside, to bring balance to a Galaxy spiralling into destruction"

"I have something to live for" commented Anakin and Thiole nodded in understanding.

"You have a Destiny, I have bestowed you a chance to fulfil such a Destiny in time, remember that we are the Force incarnate!" announced Thiole as Darkside energy spiralled around him and he disappeared.

"To learn all aspects of the Force, is that even possible?" wondered Anakin as he leaned against the Cliffside.

The Battle was turning against them as suddenly a burst of Force Lightening above caused a window to shatter before Obi-Wan and Ahsoka fell from above, Anakin reached out with the Force and caught the two Jedi before slowing their descent to the ground, looking past their descending bodies he swore that he noticed Darth Thiole standing in the shadow of the window and that he was the one that had caused their fall.

"General, are you okay?" asked Rex as he ran over with a pair of Clone Trooper Medics.

"Worry about Obi-Wan and Ahsoka" announced Anakin as he motioned the Medics towards the two unconscious Jedi "what news do you have from the front?"

"We have reports that a Massive Separatist Fleet has arrived in Orbit and are in conflict with our Forces, in a short amount of time we'll lose Space Supremacy and then Air Supremacy, also unknown Separatist Reserves have appeared in ambushed locations and attacked the other invasion corridors along the planet" announced Rex as he walked beside Anakin "we also have confirmation that our Supply Route and Reinforcements from Anaxes has come under attack by General Grievous' Fleet, at this rate…"

"Call a retreat" announced Anakin as he gripped the bridge of his nose between finger and thumb "we have to withdraw from this space otherwise we'll be worse off for wear"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – And then we introduce the bond I am going to be playing with throughout the Series let alone this Season, unmasked Thiole yet or have you all been taking peaks at my other stories? Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Darkness

**Chapter ****2 – Into the Darkness  
><strong>**  
>Disclaimer – I do not own anything Star Wars Related in this Fanfiction, I do however own the plot and my Original Characters, I hope that you enjoy this story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**7****th**** November, 2:30pm; Chrelythiumn system: Mortis Monolith – Mortis, Mountain Top: Mortis Monastery – Arena **

Dart Thiole paced calmly forwards as he looked over the Holobook in his hands and paced towards the centre of the Arena while looking over the book, raising a hand he began chanting the words from the book and looked pleased when three different coloured orbs of energy appeared before him, balance to the Force came with sacrifice and most relative would be the Sacrifice of the Guardians. Every time the Chosen One and Sith'ari were murdered and reincarnated so too were the Guardians of the Force, always there would be a Son, Daughter and Father. But their essence was exactly the missing piece of the puzzle, the orb of the father's essence split into two orbs and individually chose an orb, either if Light or Dark for themselves.

"I claim the Darkness for the Darkness" chanted Thiole as he opened his arms wide, the orb of Darkside Energy and balanced energy launched itself at Thiole, it imbedded itself inside of his chest before spreading throughout his body, Thiole could only grin before placing the remaining orb of Light into a Force Stasis Field and walking out of the Arena with it in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>21<strong>**st**** December, 11:30am; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant - Galactic City, Jedi Temple District: Jedi Temple – Jedi Archives **

Anakin Skywalker frowned as he looked over a Map and looked at the presumed movements of Darth Thiole's Forces throughout the Outer Rim, his and Grievous' Forces had been directly to agitate the Republic Forces to combat further away from the Core but Anakin couldn't dissect why, all Anakin did know was that he had to find Thiole to chase up his destiny and therefore it was in Anakin's best interests to go find his destiny at the source.

"Hello Anakin" announced a voice and Anakin looked over his shoulder to see Proteus Lai walking over, Anakin frowned.

"Why did no one stop you, you aren't a Jedi" commented Anakin with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a Master of Illusion, my friend. They can't see me and they can 't hear us, I've even put up an illusion of you typing" shrugged Proteus as he sat down on the Computer opposite Anakin "did you forget something yesterday?"

"I know, I promised to come visit, but I've been busy" countered Anakin and Proteus shrugged as he began typing into the Computer and smiled, plugging his own Datapad into the computer as he continued typing.

"Don't worry about it, now I have to go, there is work to be doing" announced Proteus as he stood "but I hope to see you later"

* * *

><p><strong>12:00pm; Hell System: Hell Sector – Sheol<strong>**, Sheol City: Sith Fortress – Thiole's Chambers**

Thiole smirked as he looked over the data that had been stolen from the Jedi Temple and cruelly grinned, his free hand tapped at the helmet lying on the table beside his computer since he had no use of it in private, when the information had been taken the infiltration had been well covered up and the Jedi would have no evidence that it happened. Among the information was the data stating that a unique occurrence had happened roughly Nine Years ago, in 30 BBY Padmé Amidala had met the Chosen One and his power in the Force had assumedly touched her, later that year she found herself Pregnant and had no recollection of settling down with anyone for that evening, interestingly the Birth had taken four and a half months over the regular nine months.

"Curious…" pondered Thiole before he activated his beeping intercom "what is it?"

"_My Lord, the Count has called a Meeting to update our yearly success!"_ announced Grievous over the transmission.

"I'll be right there" answered Thiole as he turned off the intercom and stood, placing on his helmet he crossed over to the doorway, upon locking the door behind him he headed to the Throne Room.

* * *

><p><strong>1:00pm; <strong>**Hell System: Hell Sector – Sheol, Sheol City: Sith Fortress – Throne Room**

Thiole calmly sat down into the Throne that had been set around the Black Marble Holographic Table and calmly sat, around the Table were the major leaders of the War and some of the more trusted of the Separatist Council, Dooku had started a boring speech before Thiole had walked in and now he only stopped after Thiole was seated in his chair.

"What is the report from Admiral Trench?" asked Thiole as he bridged his fingers calmly.

"He is making ground, my Lord" announced Grievous with a cackle "the Republic has yet to have received word of his advance, by the time they do however it'll be too late"

"I assume that Lord Sidious is even hiding the information from the Republic secretly" commented Dooku and Nute Gunray nodded in agreement.

"Likely" agreed Dooku as he bridged his fingers "but now we must decide what we will be doing about the Republic"

"We will attack the Republic along the Corellian Run" announced Thiole as he stood "we must distract the Republic from our attack route into the Core"

"Very well" agreed Grievous as he paced "they will not hold back our might.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**th**** April, 20 BBY, 4:45pm; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant - Galactic City, Jedi Temple District: Jedi Temple – Anakin's Quarters **

Anakin looked over the Datapad that he had been shown by the Masters about the Military outcome of the War, the Separatists had spent the last four months attacking the critical worlds and supply routes along the Corellian Run, Anakin's mind however was far off thinking of the conflicts he had gotten into with Darth Thiole in passing during their brief clashes. Thiole was well trained in the Darkside and had some knowledge of the Lightside, other than the Darkside he seemed to be a practical Master of the Secret and Universal Powers, similarly it seemed that Proteus Lai had similar capabilities for the son of a Nightsister that is.

"Why is there such a mystery about you?" complained Anakin as he rolled onto his side.

The attraction he felt for Proteus was similarly emulated as a desire to fight Thiole in combat, twisted but to an extent it was similar to how he went to visit the Republic's Prince during his free time, Proteus was a busy little bee however Anakin knew next to nothing about what the youth was planning. Meanwhile Thiole was a cunning genius in his own way that would have given Palpatine a run for his money in Politics, both Thiole and Proteus offered things that neither Padmé nor the Jedi never give him – Love, Destiny and Desire.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant <strong>**– Galactic City, The Works: LiMerge Power Building – Hanger**

The _Scimitar II_ set down in the Hanger as Darth Thiole descended the lowering Landing Ramp and paced calmly towards the hooded man at the back of the Hanger, Thiole bowed his Head to Darth Sidious who gave a dismissive wave with a cold smile on his face in return, thing were moving exactly as he had planned and so it was time to prepare for the End Game.

"How did you find the Chosen One?" asked Sidious as he waved his Shadow Hand to follow him as he started walking across the Hanger.

"Adequate" answered Thiole calmly as he followed his Sith Master toward the front of the Hanger.

"Ha, that is a lot less than I have been seeing, you and he fit together like Flagships and Admirals" snickered Sidious as he stopped at the opening of the Hanger and gazed out at the abandoned Works "are the Separatists ready?"

"They are ready to make their stab into the Core" agreed Thiole as he crossed his arms over his chest "we are almost ready, this attack however will be a distraction for our final goal"

"The Coup de Grace" agreed Sidious as he turned to walk back to the exit "keep up the good work, my boy"

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>**th**** July, 11:30pm; Obroa-skai System: Obroa-skai Sector – Over Obroa-skai, Subjugator-class Heavy Cruiser: **_**Domination**_**, Bridge Tower – Bridge **

Darth Thiole smirked darkly under his helmet as he looked out at the blackness of space over the recently conquered world of Obroa-skai and nodded at the fleet gathered here, he would soon make a final assault on the Republic by destroying their greatest Fleet Base near Coruscant: Anaxes, he himself would show off his Superweapon to the Republic that was contained within this ship which was transferring data regarding its progress to a hidden location.

"So, it comes to this" announced Dooku as he crossed over the Bridge to stand behind Thiole, he too was smiling.

"Yes, with the Republic shuddering after the countless attacks on her supply lines we now have the advantage we have been seeking, by the time news of Obroa-skai's fall reaches the Republic then we will be well on our way to Anaxes" announced Thiole as he bridged his fingers "all is going as I have foreseen"

"Then I'm sure that you can be trusted to lead the attack, my Lord" bowed Dooku and Thiole nodded with a hard glance out of the viewpoint.

"We can only hope" agreed Thiole as he paced calmly over towards the exit of the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>**th**** July, 2:00am; Anaxes System: Anaxes Sector: Over Anaxes, Battlefield**

Thiole gave a laugh as he dived his upgraded Sabaoth Starfighter into a dive that took it under the Venator-class Star Destroyer: _Reveller_, firing his four Laser Cannons at the Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing Starfighter Bombers and destroyed a group of them on his first pass as they descended from the _Reveller_'s hanger, next Thiole pulled his Starfighter up and looked out at the battlefield that they were definitely winning.

"Destroy it!" demanded Thiole as he watched the _Domination_ line up with the _Home Zeta_.

The _Domination_ had two massive jaws similar to other Subjugator-class Heavy Cruisers however it retained one massive difference, like the _Devastation_ it had a large circular dish between the two massive jaws which meant one thing, though not powerful enough to destroy a Planet the ship was indeed equipped with a Superlaser and had enough power to cut into a Planet's crust. A red glow eclipsed that disk and followed with a bloody coloured beam that sliced into _Home Zeta_, thus causing the Massive Allocable-class Space Station to twist and turn in its death throes as internal combustion ripped it apart, despite the large blind spot created in the Republic defences this however led to fortune spitting on Thiole again in a new form: Republic Reinforcements.

"_Energy reinforcements, noted to be General Skywalker and his Padawan with an entire Fleet Group, be advised"_ announced Admiral Trench over a transmission who was acting as Rear Admiral of the Separatist attack fleet as well as Commanding the Fleet in Thiole's absence.

"Noted" answered Thiole as he dived the Sabaoth Fighter towards the New Republic Reinforcements as their ships launched their own Fighters.

Thiole dodged under the Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor Starfighter piloted by Anakin as it fired its Main Laser Cannons and Secondary Laser Cannons at the Sabaoth Fighter, Thiole dodged as he pushed towards the atmosphere with a cruel grin on his face and dodged around an exploding Acclamator I-class Assault Ship, knowing better than to expect the destruction of a ship to take Anakin out and doubting that anything in a Starfighter could take Anakin out either. Thiole turned his Fighter around and charged at Anakin as he flew through the debris, Thiole fired the Sabaoth Fighter's Cannons however Anakin dodged his Starfighter out of the way with ease, Thiole didn't complain however as he put a new burst of speed into his Starfighter as he moved to clear the planet's gravity well.

Anakin's Starfighter quickly followed instead of falling through into the atmosphere and Thiole grinned as the chase continued, he enjoyed the hunt and he enjoyed a partner willing to chase him and fall into the trap he had set up, turning the speed leaver up to full and dodged between the two bridges of the _Reveller_ while firing into them. The Bridges exploded forcing Anakin to dodge around them again as they exploded loudly, taking the Flagship of the Defence Fleet with them as it broke up over the world it had been guarding, Thiole smirked as he looked at the data flooding his Tactical Screen and made a final decision on what the next task would be.

"_My Lord, further enemy reinforcements!"_ announced Trench over a communication and Thiole sighed in annoyance.

"Prepare the Fleet for Lightspeed, we are withdrawing, the time has come we bait the trap!" announced Thiole with a cruel grin, withdrawing his Fighter towards the _Domination_.

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** July, 6:00am; Coruscant Sector: Coruscant - Galactic City, Senate District: Senate Building – Ministry of Defence Meeting Room 5**

Anakin along with Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano walked into the room where they found Palpatine and Proteus Lai already standing. The meeting today would be conducted on the search for an effective end to the war through any means possible and it had been Proteus that had come forward with the desired information, Proteus had found the details of the Separatist base in Sith Space that was being used to push into the Heart of Republic Space with ease, Palpatine had already been informed of the information while the Jedi had only been lightly revealed of the gathered information.

"Welcome, all of you" smiled Palpatine as he sat down at the head of the table "we have come to understand that the Headquarters of the Separatists at present is on the World of Sheol in the Hell System"

"As we feared" announced Mace as he sat down in a chair at the table and bridged his fingers "the Darksiders in the area have complete elemental advantage and Darth Thiole knows this, it's why we expected that he transported his Base of Operations here due to it being a powerful asset to the Separatists for his plans"

"Regardless of your worries, Master Jedi. We have to consider the possibilities of the Separatist supply line to the Frontline through this new Sector of the Galaxy, if Thiole continues to weave attacks after attacks then we will be in some major problems, understand" announced Palpatine dramatically "Proteus believes that we need to overwhelm the Planet from two different directions, they have enough Forces beyond that line to take the attack directly to the front of their advance, we need to get behind them"

"I will watch the other fields of the war while your Forces advance on the frontline, if we manage to defeat the Separatists here then they will be unable to advance again, in that case we have to capture the Planet and its Fortress of defences mostly intact" announced Proteus as he stepped forwards "Sheol is a Major Crossroad through Sith Space and can be used to blunt the Separatist Forces in the Region should they attempt to retake their Frontline Base"

"Risky it is, but with risks come opportunities" commented Yoda as he climbed onto the table with the snap of his walking stick on the surface.

"Then we are agreed" nodded Proteus with a cruel smile "starting on the 15th of September we shall lay siege to that world"

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>**th**** September, 11:30pm; Hell System: Hell Sector – Near Sheol, Outside Sheol's Gravity Well: Debris Field – Battlefield **

The Republic 3rd Fleet came out from Hyperspace in blaze of Starfighters and began to launch an attack upon the Separatist Starfighters that were rising to stop them, Asajj Ventress launched in her Ginivex-class Starfighter and countered Ahsoka who had launched in her own Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor Starfighter, Thiole's presence meanwhile was giddy as he stretched out with the Force and called to the Chosen One – daring him to come out and face him, to _unmask_ him! The Vanguard of the Republic Forces were well structured and were holding the line as they waited for the Main Force to arrive, but that only pushed Thiole on more as he enforced his desires into the flesh and blood creatures of the Separatist Naval Command, let them come and try to destroy his plans for now his plans had entrapped many of his enemies in their tombs.

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>**th**** September, 12:00pm; Hell System: Hell Sector – Over Sheol, Subjugator-class Heavy Cruiser: **_**Domination**_**, Bridge Tower – Bridge**

Darth Thiole smirked as he opened his eyes wide and closed his eyes under his helmet, the Force circled away from him and enforced his will in this Sector and Reports came from the Preparations down on the Planet below which he nodded once to, everything was going exactly as he had planned and now he would destroy the resources brought to this space in follow up to their next plan. Thiole thought out about the next stage of his plan and ran a hand along the bent handle Lightsaber hooked on his belt, as soon as he is given the chance he would draw it out and go to face Anakin when it became convenient to the Separatists, their Forces were holding their own however it was time to rain fire down upon them and Thiole couldn't wait.

"My Lord, Lady Mari Teska reports that the Mass Shadow Reactor Core is connected to the Cannon, we are ready to fire the Gravity Cannon!" announced Admiral Trench as he paced towards the Shadow Hand who nodded pleased.

"Give out the order to fire when ready, once that is done you are to go to the _Subjugator_ and take command of the Fleet, this ship is soon to become a battlefield and I want no interruptions!" commanded Thiole and Trench bowed once before moving away.

Thiole watched intently as he gave the Order to fire the _Domination_'s Main Cannon which struck a Venator-class Star Destroyer, once the path was clear for the centre of the Vanguard it was then decided that now it would be the perfect time to fire the Gravity Cannon, the Purple Beam of the Gravity Cannon fired up from the surface and slammed into the large Carrier at the centre of the Republic Fleet causing a massive Gravitic Field drawing a number of their Capitalships to collide with each other and Thiole could only smirk darkly in success.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – So one of the largest Battles next to the Battle of Coruscant has begun, who do you think would win and will Anakin unmask Thiole? The only way you'll find out is for you to Review!<strong>


End file.
